Just Dream Big
by Thumbelina31616
Summary: The continuation of a scene between Rayna and Deacon during 502.


**Hi everyone. It's been quite a while since I've written anything. Sorry about that. After watching episode 2, the yearning to expand on all the Deyna hotness we've seen lately was just too hard to resist. How good was it? So proud of all us #Nashies who are responsible for getting this beautiful show back on the air. Enjoy this one-off chapter. I'd love to say I'll do one every week, but I doubt it'll happen. Although writing this has made me realize how much I've missed it. Enjoy**

 **P.S Warning: Sex scene ahead**

 **Just Dream Big**

'Just dream big,' Deacon mouthed against her hair as he pulled her close. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He was so damn hungry for her, but had never seen her so exhausted. He tried to think about something else - the song he was working on… the girls… anything to stop the throbbing down below.

He felt her shift slightly as her hand slid across his stomach and reached under his boxers. Her fingers wrapped around his hardening cock. 'Speaking of big…' she whispered against his ear.

'Rayna, come on now. You need to sleep. That will still be there in the morning, I promise you.' He wrapped his hand around hers and tried to pull it away, but she resisted. She loved the feeling of his smooth skin on her fingers. She had a sudden urge to taste him, but would follow his wishes for now. Well, she thought she would.

She sat upright and peeled off her tank top. 'Okay then, but why the hell are we so dressed, huh? The least we can do while we're spooned up tight is get naked.'

'Jesus, Ray,' he breathed. 'I think I might just keep mine on, if that's alright. I'm not made of stone.'

Rayna giggled. 'Baby, get your gear off. I'm so wet for you right now. Suddenly I'm wide awake, so this _cannot_ wait until morning.' She lifted her butt and quickly pushed down her panties before helping him throw off his boxers and shirt. They fell back on the pillows.

He reached for her, drawing her to him. 'You know I can never resist you, right?' He moved his face to hers, kissing her lightly, his lips brushing over hers. She sighed and arched into him.

'Kiss me,' she urged, sliding a hand around his neck and tugging on the thick hair at his nape. 'Make me feel amazing.'

That was all it took for him to spring into action. He deepened the kiss as his hand slid down her back. He urged her closer by pressing her to him. She could feel the palm of his hand push into the small of her back, making her tingle all over.

His tongue danced around her mouth as it teased hers. His hand slipped to the curve of her butt, holding her tightly to him. She could feel the thickness of his erection between them.

She rubbed herself against him, sighing as his shaft brushed against her clit. His fingers followed, stroking her there with expert fingers, sending sparks throughout her entire body.

'You _are_ wet.'

'Yes.'

'Always so wet for me, my beautiful wife. I'm very lucky,' he said, suddenly breathless as he lowered his head to flick his tongue over her taught nipples.

The pleasure was intense. He made her feel wild. She'd never before met a man who understood her body like he did. He was an expert in seduction, and she wanted everything he could give her. She grabbed his hair as she writhed around the bed.

He reached out beside him and flicked the lamp back on. 'I want to see you, Rayna.'

Her cheeks were flushed. He watched her face as he stroked her nipples, tugging on the sensitive peaks. She gasped at the ache he caused between her thighs. He was making her body so hot. His hands and mouth were everywhere, touching, licking, stroking, kissing.

'I don't think I can stand this much longer, Deacon. You are sending me crazy. You could take me now, and I'd come like that.'

'You are too easy,' he whispered as he nipped at her neck. 'We should make it a challenge…not to let you come…'

'No, that's not fair.'

'Force you to wait, hold back.'

'Baby, you wouldn't do that to me. That'd just be torture.'

'But just think how amazing your orgasm would be?'

'I don't think I'd survive it.'

He chuckled softly, his hands cupping her full breasts. 'I promise you'd survive. I would never let anything happen to you.'

' _You_ happened to me. A very long time ago. I missed you so much these past few days.'

His blue eyes bore into hers. He drew back to look at her, examining her from head to toe. There was pride in his eyes. It felt good to be desired…wanted.

'You are so damn beautiful,' he murmured. 'I want to feast on you.'

She felt his lips close around her nipple, making her even wetter and hotter. He lazily travelled lower over the curve of her belly, kissing the point where her hip and thigh came together. Every nerve was wakened as he made his way to the erect nub exposed among her soft folds.

She shuddered straight away. She couldn't help it. He was far too good at this. She felt far too much.

'That's what I was talkin' about, baby,' he teased, moving behind her to pull her against him. 'There is no challenge.'

'Would you prefer it if I didn't come?' she questioned.

'I would always find a way to make that happen.'

She giggled. 'You are _so_ confident, Mr Claybourne.'

He kissed the back of her neck. 'I blame you, darlin'. You have made me this way.'

He turned her on her side, and eased into her from behind. She was so wet, and he was thick and hard. He buried himself deeply within her before pulling back, almost withdrawing. He laughed softly as she protested, teasing her for a moment before thrusting deep. He reached around to stroke her as he moved in and out.

The pleasure built, their bodies sizzling. They were breathing hard, and she was panting with each deep, hard thrust. Each one pushed her closer to an orgasm, but she fought it this time. She wasn't ready to give in, wanted to prolong this pleasure for as long as she could.

Making love with Deacon was so powerful…electric. It always felt like they were one person, not two separate ones.

One body.

One heart.

And then she couldn't think about anything else but the intense sensation rippling through her, sweeping her to a brilliant, shattering climax. She heard him moan as he spilled his seed into her. Their bodies exploded, simultaneously.

Heaven. It was heaven on earth.

Rayna opened her eyes to discover Deacon was looking at her. Rays of sunshine pushed thorough the curtains. 'What time is it?' she murmured.

'Half eight. How'd you sleep?'

'Like a log.' She smiled sleepily. It felt good to fall asleep in his arms and to wake in this arms. She loved how beautiful and special he made her feel.

She leaned toward him, brushed her lips across his. 'Do you plan on staring at me all morning?' she murmured.

'I was thinkin' about it.'

She smiled slowly in response to his husky voice and lazy smile.

She loved the way that he looked at her, focused on her. Loved the scorching heat in his eyes. Loved that he made her feel like she was the only woman in the world.

'Okay,' she said, snuggling into him and closing her eyes again.

'You just do that.'

She woke a little later to find him on his side, facing her. His eyes were closed and he was snoring softly. She reached out and touched his scruff with her perfectly manicured finger, causing his eyes to flicker and meet her gaze. Her face lit up with a smile as she reached for his hair.

'What's so funny, baby?' he whispered.

'Your hair. It usually looks so perfect, but you should see it now, sticking up in all different directions. It's hilarious. I remember thinking the same thing in bed at the hotel last week.'

He smiled that beautiful smile before drawing her toward him. 'Ahh, sweetheart, I think you're the one to blame for the state of my hair. You can be pretty rough sometimes, you know. I'm lucky it doesn't fall out after you get your hands into it.'

She chuckled. 'Ok, point taken. I'll try to be more careful with you in future. We couldn't have you going bald now, could we?'

They laughed together, blissfully content. He tipped her chin and kissed her tenderly. 'Your love takes my breath away,' he said huskily. 'You are the sun and the moon and the stars. Thank you for loving me.'

'Oh Deacon,' she gulped, tears filling her eyes. She tugged on a strand of his silky dark hair. 'You don't need to thank me. I've never had a choice in loving you. You are the best man I know. And the sexiest. And the greatest lo—'

He silenced her with a kiss. He caressed her cheek, and then kissed her brow, her nose and finally moved back to her lips. She welcomed the kiss, opening her mouth beneath the pressure of his.

She broke the kiss, holding his face in her hands as their eyes locked.

'Fancy a shower, babe?'

He raised his eyebrows. 'Hell, yes!'

She kissed his nipples, his navel, gently taking him into her mouth, before letting go and standing up. He stared at her in wonderment-the perfection of her incredible body, the body he was born to please. _His_ queen. He was in complete awe of this beautiful lady. She held out a hand.

'Follow me, my love.'


End file.
